Twinkle Stars
Twinkle Stars is an ending song for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete sung by Chinen Rina. There is also a version sung by the Star☆Twinkle team. Lyrics Short Version |-|Romaji= #FFAA1D|So}}/ / Yūki, hohoemi eien Watashitachi wa hoshi sugata katachi nanimo kamo chigau kedo Inochi min'na motsu Don'na negai mo massugu "hontō" wo kikasete yo Datte kimi no yume wa watashitachi no yume - Rina's Ver.= "Samishī" wa doko kara kuru no? "Aitai" omoi ga tsurete kuru "Aitai" wa hora, fureai de tsumoru kimochi michi to no sōgū Kidzuitara tomodachi tomo ni sugoshite Tsumugi atta omoide osoroi dane takaramono Watashitachi wa hoshi isshokenmei isshun ni isshō ni Inochi wo moyasu Don'na yoru ni mo tomoru atsui negai kirameku yo Sore wa ai no hikari kanata made terasu Kirameku yo Sore wa ai no hikari kanata made terasu }} |-|Kanji= - Rina's Ver.= 「淋しい」はどこから来るの？「会いたい」想いが連れて来る 「会いたい」は　ほら、ふれあいで積もる気持ち　未知との遭遇 気づいたら友達　ともに過ごして 紡ぎ合った思い出　おそろいだね　宝物 わたしたちは星　一所懸命　一瞬に　一生に 生命を燃やす どんな夜にも灯る　　熱い願い　煌めくよ それは愛の光　彼方まで照らす 煌めくよ それは愛の光　彼方まで照らす }} |-| English= - Rina's Ver.= Where does "loneliness" come from? It goes along with the feeling of "wanting to see you" Those "meet ups" form a bond between us. These feelings grow as we come across the unknown I've noticed how often I'm with my friends Our intertwined memories compliment each other, which we'll treasure forever We are stars trying our very best To keep the flames of life burning Light up the night sky with those warm wishes That light of love will shine into the distance It'll shine That light of love will shine into the distance }} Full Version |-|Romaji= #F56FA1|St}}/ Hoshi wa hikari min'na wo terasu #F56FA1|St}}/ Kidzuitara tomodachi #F56FA1|St}}/ Tsumugi atta omoide #F56FA1|St}}/ Watashitachi wa hoshi isshokenmei #F56FA1|St}}/ Inochi wo moyasu #F56FA1|St}}/ Don'na yoru ni mo tomoru atsui negai kirameku yo #F56FA1|St}}/ Sore wa ai no hikari kanata made terasu #FFAA1D|So}}/ / yūki, hohoemi eien Watashitachi wa hoshi sugata katachi nanimo kamo chigau kedo Inochi min'na motsu Don'na negai mo massugu "hontō" wo kikasete yo Datte kimi no yume wa watashitachi no yume Harukana purezento kimi to no kioku ga Mirai de kibō, chikara ni naru Dakara hanarete mo zutto issho daijōbu Kimi mo onaji dato ī na Uchū ippai arigatō Kokoro nara hitotsu sayonara wa sayonara janai We're Twinkle Stars!!!!!! |-|Kanji= おもい　ねがい　よぞらをかける きもち　とどき　こころはひとつ ほしは　ひかり　みんなをてらす 「淋しい」はどこから来るの？「会いたい」想いが連れて来る 「会いたい」は　ほら、ふれあいで積もる気持ち　未知との遭遇 気づいたら友達　ともに過ごして 紡ぎ合った思い出　おそろいだね　宝物 わたしたちは星　一所懸命　一瞬に　一生に 生命を燃やす どんな夜にも灯る　　熱い願い　煌めくよ それは愛の光　彼方まで照らす 「わくわく」はどこから来るの？　ときめく想いが連れて来る 「ときめき」は　大事、大好き　なくしたくない　抱きしめたい いつまでも友達　想像するの 自由にね描ける　勇気、微笑み　永遠 わたしたちは星　姿形　何もかも違うけど 使命みんな持つ どんな願いもまっすぐ　"本当"を聞かせてよ だってきみの夢は　わたしたちの夢 遥かなプレゼント　きみとの記憶が 未来で希望、ちからになる だから離れても　ずっと一緒　大丈夫 きみも同じだといいな 星の海の下　銀河の風　虹のハーモニー　一番星 きみを見つけよう　いつも感じよう きみの煌めきと　出逢えた奇跡に 宇宙いっぱい　ありがとう 心ならひとつ　さよならはさよならじゃない We're Twinkle Stars！！！！！！ |-| English= Make a wish under the night sky Deliver these feelings to become one The star's radiance shines upon everyone Where does "loneliness" come from? It goes along with the feeling of "wanting to see you" Those "meet ups" form a bond between us. These feelings grow as we come across the unknown I've noticed how often I'm with my friends Our intertwined memories compliment each other, which we'll treasure forever We are stars trying our very best To keep the flames of life burning Light up the night sky with those warm wishes That light of love will shine into the distance Where does "excitement" come from? It goes along with the feeling of your heart skipping a beat Those "flutters" are precious, and what we call love. I don't want to lose you, I want to hold you close My friends are always on my mind Draw whatever you like: courage, smiles and eternity We are stars, we may look completely different But every one of us has a life to live No matter what your wish is, let us hear the "truth" Because your dream is our dream too These memories of you are our parting gift We wish for you to become our hope in the future Even if you're faraway, it'll be okay, we'll always be together We hope you feel the same way Underneath the milky way, the galactic wind, our iridescent harmony, the best star We'll always find you and feel the same emotions Thank you for this miraculous encounter And for guiding us around the universe with your radiance As long as we're one, this isn't goodbye We're Twinkle Stars!!!!!! Audio Gallery Twinkle Stars 01 Milky and Star introduce the song.jpg Twinkle Stars 02 Seashell on the seashore.jpg Twinkle Stars 03 Star with her back to us.jpg Twinkle Stars 04 Star starts to sing.jpg Twinkle Stars 05 Milky and Star dancing in the water.jpg Twinkle Stars 06 A star platform rises Milky and Star into the air.jpg Twinkle Stars 07 Selene starts singing.jpg Twinkle Stars 08 Milky sees Cosmo.jpg Twinkle Stars 09 Milky reaches out to the sky.jpg Twinkle Stars 10 Milky sees something.jpg Twinkle Stars 11 Cosmo reaches out to the audience.jpg Twinkle Stars 12 Milky listening out for something.jpg Twinkle Stars 13 Milky dancing.jpg Twinkle Stars 14 The 5 Cures looking up above.jpg Video Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Ending Songs Category:Insert Songs